The Dog's Den
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: She never knew that upon acceptance of the pack, she had accepted the fact that she was their inu-bitch. Of course, she always had a feeling that they would never let her go anyway – inuyoukai were selfish that way. Time-travel fic / Inutaisho x Kagome x Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha
1. Falling into the unknown

**Summary:** She never knew that upon acceptance of the pack, she had accepted the fact that she was their inu-bitch. Of course, she always had a feeling that they would never let her go anyway – inuyoukai were selfish that way. **Time-travel fic / Inutaisho x Kagome x Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha**

**Pairings:** Kagome/Inutaisho, Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Kagome/Inuyasha and maybe Kagome/Kouga, Kagome/Ryuukotsusei, Kagome/Menomaru. Other minor pairings included as well, but these are the main.

**Author's note:** Be prepared for some major youkai-bishie-ness. And yes, this will probably end up in Kagome having herself a harem. Don't like it? Don't read it. Anyway, the setting will be slightly AU, in terms of plot and pairings. So the story might be canon because I will probably have mentions of past events that happened in the series. But then again, I'll be alternating some points too. So, I guess you could label this story as AU.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter one – Falling into the unknown**

It was late morning when he felt it – a foreboding feeling in his gut.

Something was wrong.

Inuyasha knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut and damn anyone who told him otherwise. The air was stale and murky, a moist scent that was uncommon in such high-spirited weather. The rays of the sun shone across the small, open meadow of his forest, droplets of water trickling over newly budded flowers and leaves. With the wind completely still as the ball in the sky, he let his mind wander to the inner turmoil that plagued every fiber of his being: something bad was going to happen. Or, it already did happen.

_No, everything's fine. She'll return. _

_**She will not. **_

_Shut up! I know she'll return, she said she would!_

_**I cannot feel her bond anymore, she has left our pack. **_

_Kagome __**is**__ pack, she chose me and even said she'll never leave me! S-she...can't..._

He inwardly shrugged those thoughts off, instead opting to stare down at the well that connected the past to the future. The only thing that bound him and..._Kagome_..

No. He couldn't think those thoughts. She would return, to him. She always did.

_**You are foolish to think such things. **_

_Che, whatever. So Kagome hasn't returned yet, she said her "graduation" would take a few days. _

_**Do not deny my word, boy. **_

_I can do whatever the hell I want! _

_**Stupid boy, you'll grow to listen to your beast in due time. **_

Inuyasha shook his head, golden orbs blinking back the haze that had suddenly clouded his vision. He really hated it when that happened. That voice in his head was a real pain in his ass sometimes. And he thought Kagome was the only one who ragged on his butt all the time.

His ears flicked to attention just then as the sound of metal clanging reached his hanyou hearing. Stuffing his nose in the air slightly, he scented the underlying musk of sweat and dry grass – Miroku was approaching. _Blech. Perverted monk always did have a nasty scent. _

The dogged-ear hanyou spewed out a curse, his nose scrunching up in disgust as Miroku appeared from out of the forest and into the open meadow he was situated in. He had thought he could avoid having anyone come and bother him. _Guess not._ From his position in a nearby tree, Inuyasha jumped down, landing rather uncouthly in a sitting position next to the monk.

"Her absence is rather unsettling to the others, Inuyasha-san." Standing in front of the wooden, old well that seated itself in the middle of a meadow, Miroku sat himself down on the sun-kissed grass, his eyes pinned to the brown object. "Shippou is starting to believe that she'll never return. "

"Keh," He scoffed offhandedly, rolling his eyes at the thought of the Kitsune brat, "She's just a little late, that's all! The brat is just whinny because Kagome ain't here to baby his ass."

Miroku sent him a withering glare, almost daring him to say anything further. He was getting worried and by the gods above he could sense Inuyasha's distress of Kagome's possible disappearance. "_Inuyasha_," He warned, "It's been nearly five days since Kagome-sama's departure to her time. Something is not quite right." His voice was silent as he turned from the old Well to face the red-clad hanyou, instantly noting the way his shoulders sagged and slumped in defeat.

"I know."

His silver hair fell past his shadowed face, ears flat on top his head as he jumped near the lip of the Well. He stared down into the dark pits, an eerie silence suddenly filling the tense air. His hand touched the lip, golden eyes closing as he pressed his claws into the old wood beneath calloused fingertips; there were so many damn emotions inside him right now. And it made him angry somehow, at himself and at Kagome. Fuck, he hated feeling this way! It made him so confused and most of all: weak.

Kagome was the only one who accepted him; hanyou and all. All of his life all he ever wanted was _someone_, _**anyone**_, to just love him. The **real** him, half-human and half-youkai.

_She can't be gone. She just can't..._

_**I won't let her.**_

"Kaede senses a change in the air, ever since Kagome-sama dropped through the old Well."

"What kind of fucking change?" The Houshi shook his head, hands gripping his staff tightly as his eyes begin to grow distant, "She's not quite sure Inuyasha. In her old age, her powers are waning with each passing day that goes by." He leaned the side of his head against his covered hand, a sigh slipping past his lips before addressing his silver-haired friend again, "Perhaps if Kagome had been here we could better define just what this _'change' _is. "

"Well the wench - " He stopped mid-sentence though, gold eyes bleeding red as he let out a fanged growl. Inhaling briefly, Inuyasha could smell **his** scent, the scent of his bastard of a brother. _Sesshoumaru_, he thought bitterly through his growing growls. He seemed to be approaching at high speed and it was only a matter of time before the Houshi would sense his presence as well. _What the hell does the bastard want now?! _He leaped off the lip of the Well as Sesshoumaru's youki got bigger and bigger; his entire forest practically bathed in the bastard's scent and it was no surprise that all the humans from the village suddenly fled from the area.

"Inuyasha-san?" Seeing the hanyou tense up all of a sudden, Miroku stood and was about to approach him when his own shoulder's tensed; their was no denying **his** aura anywhere. It was powerful and greatly suffocating. The amount of youki he was emanating spoke volumes. Sesshoumaru was a powerful daiyoukai and he would not deny the fact that he was immensely apprehensive whenever he approached their small group. Whatever the youkai lord wanted, it surely had to be important for a youkai of his caliber to seek **them** out.

And Miroku could only stand quietly, eyes clouded as his eyes scanned the line of trees, awaiting Sesshoumaru's arrival.

"Half-breed," The timbre of his voice pierced the silence that had developed between the two 'Tachi and his white-clad kimono burst out from the shadowed area beneath an alcove of branches and bushes. "You were expecting this one?" It came out as a question, but neither Miroku nor Inuyasha chose to address it, instead the latter seemed to want to get straight to the point. No sense beating 'round the bush. The bastard had to get the hell outta of his face, and fast.

Or else he'd really get pissed and decide that today Sesshoumaru was gonna lose his _other_ arm.

"The hell you want bastard? I ain't in the mood for your shit right now." He really wasn't about to tell his Aniki that Kagome was missing and he was having a crisis right now.

"Language, Inuyasha. Your uncouth behavior is despicable and rather unpleasant." The daiyoukai moved gracefully across the clearing, his eyes closing briefly as a barely minute sigh escaped his lips. No matter the age the fool grew, the half-breed was **still** a child. "This one did not come to fight, on the contrary, I have no desire in doing so." His eyes leveled with Inuyasha's, his gaze stern and penetrating.

He had no time for petty games.

Moving his hand away from the hilt of the Tessaiga, the hanyou narrowed his golden eyes, "Then what the hell do you want, I ain't got all day." His fanged growl morphed into an interested scowl as he leaned himself against the old wood of the Well. "State your damn business and leave, Shessoumaru."

"Inuyasha, heed your words. Shessoumaru-sama would not have sought us out if he did not have a good reason to." Miroku inclined his head, leaning his staff against his shoulder as he placed his hands within his robes sleeves. "Please, Shessoumaru-sama, continue."

The daiyoukai wouldn't deny that he preferred the Houshi's presence more than his otouto's. At least **he** showed a mannerism of respect. "You should learn to listen to the Houshi, _Inuyasha_. His words speak truth." He placed a hand upon the lip of the well, manicured claws running along the rather smooth surface.

"Fucking bas – "

"Silence, Inuyasha."

Kaede's biting words cut through the thick tension that had begun forming between him and his little 'Otouto', the soft 'thump' of her wooden staff alerting them of her arrival. Of course, the Daiyoukai had already sensed the old Miko's presence even before the two 'Tachi heard her – she was here for probably the same reason he was.

They had all sensed the change in the air – very subtle, almost non-existent, but it was there. Just beneath the surface.

At first, Sesshoumaru couldn't quite define **what** the change was. But then it became clear when he approached the hanyou's tiny village, the thin layer of ancient magic lying over most of it's surrounding forest. He could feel it in small amounts, very light and not noticeable unless one looked. But it was there, lying over the old Well that his Otouto and his pack-mates seemed fond of.

Especially the human woman, the Miko. The one who's presence was currently _**lacking**_. If the half-breed thought he was ignorant of her absence, he was sorely mistaken. She had always intrigued him, puzzling him to no end. The Daiyoukai had seen more times than he could recall that she would suddenly 'disappear' within that ancient Well.

And that only fueled a hidden desire deep inside him.

Glancing briefly at the scowling form of his Otouto, Sesshoumaru stepped away from the aged Well, evening his line of sight with the two 'Tachi and old Miko, "Someone's tampered with the Well's magic."

Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped, his scowl dropping as a look of fright appeared briefly before anger soon took over. His golden gaze lay pinned to the brown obstruction, and he inwardly cursed whoever in their right mind would **dare** take Kagome away from him.

_Please, Kagome, wherever the hell you are, don't do anything stupid. _

* * *

Reviews = Smiles = Inspirations = Faster updates 3


	2. Bewilderment

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs! You guys should enjoy this chapter. Inutaisho ftw? Lol. BTW, I have a facebook created for this account, if any of you wish to chat with me or want updates on my status. Feel free to add Momo Berry, my name on FB. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Bewilderment **

_Three days before . . ._

She panted lightly as her soled feet hit the concrete stairs of Higure Shrine, slender fingers fumbling with her light pink kimono in fast haste. _If Eri hadn't gave that long speech at the end, I could have been home hours ago! _Jumping up a step, Kagome took the band from around her wrist and proceeded to tie her midnight locks into a high pony tail.

Inuyasha was gonna kill her for being late. Again. Now all she really had time for right now was a quick shower and maybe some rice balls for the trip back. Thank Kami her Kaa-san had packed her bag the night before. She always was attuned to her rapid behavior to just pick up and go.

_He better be grateful I'm returning at all, after the crap he pulled trying to get me to __**not **__go. _Honestly, she questioned Inuyasha's sanity sometimes. A net was **not** going to prevent her from jumping through the Well. Of all the crazy schemes he tried, _**that**_ really took the cake. _Two-hundred and fifty years old and he still acts like a child. _

"Nee-chan!"

Lifting her tired face up, Kagome's blue eyes could distantly see the growing form of her little Otouto, Souta. His chocolate brown orbs held worry in them as she quickened her pace, all thoughts of a hot shower and clean clothes forgotten. As she stepped up on the last step, Souta gripped her arm tightly, his face darting back and forth frantically.

"Souta, what happened? Did inuyasha come?" Her breath came out in slow pants as she rested her hands upon her knees, attempting to get some air back into her lungs. No matter how many times she walked up those stairs, they still never failed to give her a heart attack.

Souta shook his head, eyes wide with fright. His head continued to turn in different directions as his lips turned white and his face grew pale. "T-there's something in the Shrine house." Voice trembling, Souta pointed a shaky finger to the tiny wooden cellar house that was situated next to their house. "I-I was just sweeping the grounds like Jii-chan told me too and this weird tapping noise started from inside the hut."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome placed a comforting hand on Souta's shoulders, pushing him towards the faded white paint of their home. "Go inside and get my things, Souta. Call Kaa-san and tell her I'll be heading off in a few minutes, `kay?" She smiled softly at her Otouto, watching as he nodded his head quickly and scampered off into the house, his monk robes swishing about him.

She moved towards the tiny Shrine hut at once, stopping when a soft tapping noise began to reach her ears. Her brows contorted and her lips formed a thin line as her aura sensed nothing bad coming from inside the hut. But there was an odd feeling at the back of her head, a nagging voice that told her otherwise. It was so strange, so **unusual**. But she pushed it aside and shook it off, thinking it was just her overexerted nerves from her graduation ceremony. _Yeah, that's probably it._

As she pushed open the wooden doors, her eyes roved over the many antiques that her family had collected over the years. Scrolls, vases, books, empty sheaths; they filled the shelves to the brim with dust and spider webs.

Kagome shook her head once she found nothing out of the ordinary, sighing out loud before turning around to walk back out.

"That kid, I swear. There's – "

She stopped mid-sentence though as something flew out at her from the corner of her blue eyes, gasping sharply as she was flung backwards onto the cobbled concrete. She landed roughly on the ground, wincing when she felt a stinging at the center of her back that traveled up to her shoulders. The greyish-white stone cracked beneath her as she stood slowly, head disoriented and vision slightly blurry.

"Kagome-nee! Watch out!"

Her head snapped up towards her brother who was running at her with her beaten yellow backpack in his arms, her quiver of arrows and bow-string sticking out. She reacted upon instinct the minute a hooded figure appeared before her eyes, a pair of pale arms gripping the front of her school uniform that she placed beneath her pink kimono.

Her tiny fingers wound around the large hands and she pressed her Ki into the figures white flesh. It shrieked loudly and threw her back again when a cool, burning sensation began eating at it's very skin.

"Get back Souta! Run!"

The wood of the Well house impacted with her body, planks splintering into her skin and claws piercing into her tanned flesh. Things were happening so fast that Kagome barely registered Souta's scream before her feet hit the lip of the Well and swallowed her body whole.

In her haze of things, something hit her skull and she idly wondered if her little Otouto was safe. _Please be safe...please..._

Then, darkness took her. Her vision began to fail and the cloaked figure that screamed at her cackled a deep laugh that sounded all too familiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**999**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The fighting never ended.

Seven days and seven nights of bloodshed and endless loss. Panthers were so primitive, reckless even. Their tribe ravaged through the West, destroying villages and killing humans like livestock. After the East fell, the Panther King made his intentions known when he ambushed his envoy that had been traveling North.

His eldest son had truly been pissed; he had been completely soaked in his own blood by his return. Touga knew then, that Sogetsu's hunger for power really knew no bounds. Would he truly go to such lengths just to attain **his** land?

_**We will **__**not**__** allow that. **_

He inwardly agreed with his beast, an image of his youngest pup appearing in his mind. He couldn't allow that to happen, no matter the cost.

As the rain pelted against his armor, Touga stood with his golden eyes and took stock of the events happening around him. The Panthers were everywhere, mixed within the sea of youkai as the war raged on like a mantra. Mud streaked his harden face and the darkened light of the night sky shadowed his eyes. The silver strands of his hair stuck to the bare of his neck as his armored gauntlets clanked with his every movement.

He slashed at the tribe of panthers that came charging at him, their blood splattering against his predominate white hakama. Crimson stained the ground and permeated the air like perfume. It caused him no discomfort though; centuries upon centuries of being able to close the smells around him drilled into his body. The heavy droplets of water poured down his russet skin, thoroughly soaking his clothing to the bone. Letting his eyes dart through the growing crowd, Touga's visage steeled as his gold pupils found Sogetsu's – The Panther King.

His armored boots began carrying him swiftly across the clearing and the throngs of youkai seem to part like water.

Lightning seemed to strike the sky and it flashed before his eyes in a transparent blue. The Panther King's roar ripped through the sky and his dark eyes stared back at the daiyoukai with a clear resolve: extermination.

"I'll slaughter you!" His furred claws brushed against his breastplate and he was forced to the defensive as the Panther continued his assault. "Fight me, Inutaisho. Fight me and **die**!"

He pulled his gauntlet up immediately, the silver plating vibrating from the force of the King's strength. A few nicks and scratches marred the greyish surface but he paid it no mind, being soaked clear to his skin as it was. Another streak of blue flickered within the corner of his golden gaze and he jumped back at the last second, his blue and red sash fluttering in the wet rain.

So'ounga seemed to hum by his side, the dark voice echoing in his head like a tickling at the base of his mind.

_'__**Release me, Touga. Allow me to deliver the final blow to his head.' **_

_Silence. Tessaiga will end this battle with less bloodshed. _

**'You're foolish! Let me drain the blood from his body and your worries about your 'pup' will ease.'**

_Quiet your lies!_

Touga's eyes bled red and he charged forward, Tessaiga pulsing beneath his grasp. The swirling wind of energy whirled around the base of the sword, traveling up towards the tip like a riding wave. His hand gripped the blade loosely, golden eyes narrowed slightly as the familiar line of vortex appeared in his line of vision.

The waging war around him dispersed, the clanging of swords and roaring cries of his youkai brethren lain forgotten as the wind in the surrounding air seemed to pick up. His opponent aligned, Touga struck.

"Kaze No _**Kizu**_!"

The depth of his voice pierced the momentary silence, cutting the air like a swift sword. Sogetsu's eyes widen in disbelief and his vision was blinded for a moment as the field ignited with light. His strangled roar filled the tense air and the blast of wind directed at him disappeared an inch away from his face. He was disoriented for a moment, dark eyes blurring before a bright pink light shot at him.

A scream pierced the night air and Touga's gaze drew to the sky where a small figure was falling – at an alarming rate.

The fighting that occurred around him stilled to a terse halt, breath uneasy and bones tired. From a distant point, Sesshoumaru's gold eyes squinted to the sky with a curt ponder, the sword in his hands stilling by his side. As the pink light filled his eyes, that slight prickle of power filled the tense atmosphere and brushed against his skin, causing little bumps to appear very briefly upon his human flesh.

It was strong and raw, the hairs upon his flawless flesh standing up on end. Sesshoumaru swore he'd never felt a force this powerful before. His same gold eyes flickered to Sogetsu's, gaze narrowing slightly as the Panther King screamed a strangled roar from the pain and agony that he was experiencing.

Sesshoumaru took this chance and jumped up at the last minute, just as the pink light began receding to catch the girl in his strong grip, landing on the ground roughly a second later.

And all Touga could see before the light faded completely was Sogetsu's angry expression before his body was purified in the bright light. His army was slightly awed when all that was left of the Panther King were a small pile of silver ash and a pool of blood scattered amongst it's remains.

The rain began to thin and the remaining kuroyoukai scattered when they realized they had no leader. But Touga paid them no mind, moving through the dead bodies with practiced ease. He sheathed Tessaiga, the youkai around him parting the way before he found his eldest kneeling with the girl in his arms.

His brow rose but his face remained blank as he loomed over the petite woman-child his son was holding near his chest. Her closed eyes told him she was unconscious, the slight rise and fall of her chest easing a part of him. Which was strange, even for him. He had always been fond of female humans and their safety; something inside him told him to be wary with _**this one**_.

From the display the girl had shown just seconds ago though, he knew she was a Miko. A very strong but mysterious Miko.

Sogetsu had been a powerful daiyoukai, a strong adversary. But the woman in his son's arms just appeared and completely destroyed him. Maybe the Kami had granted him the woman? The youkai around him seemed uneasy too, their eyes hardening and scowls forming when her bare legs lay displayed for all to see.

She was dressed so strangely, some sort of short kimono top and bottom that was inked white and bright blue. Perhaps she was a fallen Hime? That would surely explain her perfect skin and pulp. She was tanned though, dark like she stood out in the sun for long periods of time. And her hair, a dark midnight blue that framed her heart-shaped face and full, pout lips.

The woman truly was very beautiful.

But as Touga's eyes roamed her body, he could see long claw-like gashes on the front of her chest, blood staining her pristine Kimono. He wondered idly who had done this.

"Tou-san," Sesshoumaru started, his clear monotone breaking through Touga's inner monologue. He didn't fail to notice the slight surprise in his son's voice either, "The girl, she – "

He was cut off, however, when a delicate scent filled his nostrils. At first, it was a teasing glance, a mere ride of the wind among the many scents that already permeated the air. But as he took another long whiff, his eyes sparked to life and bled a deep black at the sudden realization.

Vanilla and peonies. There was a hint of something else but Touga couldn't be too sure what it was just yet. Kneeling down near the girl, his calloused but wet hands brushed her hair back and it was then that he knew why his son was suddenly looking down at her with intense eyes.

This woman had **both** his son's older scent on her.

* * *

Read, review and make me smile. Reviews = inspiration 3

EDITED 4/28/2013


	3. Claimed?

**A/N: **I totally love this fic, seriously. Does anyone like the InuPapa I write so far? And anyone remember the real name of Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga technique? Unn...anyway, I wrote this in a rush so excuse any mistakes when reading. I apologize. Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and not me.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Claimed? **

Inuyasha paced the clearing worriedly, arms crossed and ears flat on top his head. He kept gnawing on his lip, head musing frantically as he took in Sesshoumaru's words carefully.

"_Someone's tampered with the Well's magic." _

It honestly worried him that there was a possibility that **someone** could tamper with the ancient Well's magic. He may not be a sorcerer or some shit but he knew that not even Naraku had that much power. He never messed with that shit simply because it was just that – ancient magic.

But then again, maybe the bastard _**was**_ a big enough fool to do such a thing.

"Who could have such power to do such a thing? And what would be their aim in doing so?" He could hear the evident confusion in Miroku's voice as he continued to pace back and forth, steps troubled and uneasy. The houshi had his chin cupped within his covered palm while the other kept his staff tucked against his shoulder, a thoughtful look on his face. "It just doesn't seem plausible."

"Whether or not it is plausible does not matter. Something dark is happening to these lands. And it has started with the Well." Kaede stated, battered staff touching the old Well briefly. She moved from her seated position on a nearby boulder as her eyes flickered to Inuyasha's troubled form just opposite. "I do not know what has happened to Kagome, but ye need not worry. She is strong, Inuyasha."

He sighed visibly but the troubled look upon his face didn't fade in the least. That statement only worried him even **more**. The wench was strong, sure. But she wasn't here, with them, with _**him**_. He couldn't protect her like he promised he would.

_**Is the promise for her or you?** _

That nagging voice at the back of his head was there again, a dark and deep octave that wracked his mind. He tried to shake it off but he couldn't seem to shake it completely. The feeling was still there, rooted deep within the pores of his sun-kissed flesh.

_Stop it. _

_**Listen to me. **_

_Just fucking shut up! _

"Inuyasha-san, are you alright?"

A covered hand laid upon his tense shoulders and Inuyasha released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "I'm fine," He replied, shrugging Miroku's hand off and ignoring his worried gaze. "I just...need some time to myself."

Sesshoumaru's gold irises steeled, fingers twitching by his sides. "We have no time for your games, half-breed." The fool always wore his emotions so openly, so _freely_. It vexed him to the point of where his very core bristled with anger.

"I ain't playing no games, _bastard_." The agitation that permeated the air only worried Inuyasha even more, his claws clenched into fists by his sides. A scowl formed and he could feel his elongated nails piercing his own callous palms. The annoyance that hit his nose only seemed to fuel his growing rage. "She's everything, Sesshoumaru. The _**only**_ thing I **have**. I just...can't lose her."

He turned his back again and jumped up onto the lip of the Well, silver ears flat on top his head.

Kagome meant more than his own life, so fuck him if his bastard 'Nii-san' couldn't get that through his damn thick skull.

His Kaa-san taught him one thing in life: value that precious person no matter what.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**999**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The half-breed's village was quiet that night, Sesshoumaru mused. The wind was silent but he could feel a soft breeze sweep across his tattooed cheeks. It barely tickled his pale, flawless flesh, even with the cold of winter approaching. He could feel it coming, even though spring was still in full bloom.

The Sakura trees would blossom beautifully before his sharpened sight with their soft pink petals and dark brown trunks. It had been a favorite past-time of his, something he did to pass the time during his travels even before he met Jaken and his ward, Rin.

Sesshoumaru blinked, letting his eyes rove over the miniscule shacks that littered a gap beneath a looming hill. Inuyasha's forest was dark and dense, surrounding the brown huts like a protective shell.

He could hear the human's soft snores echo soundlessly within their tiny huts as he stood perched upon a nearby tree. The gaze of the full moon shadowed down over his gleaming white hakama, mokomoko wrapped tightly around his shoulder with Bakusaiga strapped securely to his hip.

Honestly, Sesshoumaru couldn't, for the life of him, understand just why he still stayed in the village. It was small and the odorous stench coming from a human family's farm filled his nose with disgust. The contempt just seemed to roll off him in waves the longer he spent time with the Inutaichi and his 'Otouto's' village.

Inuyasha's distress, the houshi's confusion, and the old miko's knowing gaze.

It was exasperating, to say the least.

"Out of the two of you, ye seem to be the most discontent."

The old miko's calm voice filtered through his sensitive ears, his blank gaze never faltering from it's pondered intensity. A slight breeze reeled by as he sensed her pacing footsteps stop just below the tree his stood upon. Her aura was steady, comforting really.

His emotions never got the better of him but he allowed himself a few choice moments of instinctive circumstance. The old miko's words, however, bothered him a bit. It bristled his current train of thought and rubbed at an invisible wound like sea salt.

He knew he desired the female woman-child, the hanyou's supposed 'woman'. She was strong, powerful, and had a soul full of iron. Her spirit was a like a wild flame, sparking to life at the minutest touch and burning brightly under a watchful gaze. Something about the young female called to him, to his **beast**.

"I may be old, Mi'lord, but I know a claim when I see one."

A blur of red whirred past his gold orbs and he halted the clawed fist that had been aimed for his head. Inuyasha's reflective gold mirrored the intensity hidden deep within his own pupils, snarling and growling deep from within his chest.

"You fucking bastard, you didn't. _Please_, tell me you didn't."

There was a plead mingled in his angry, defeated tone as he twisted Inuyasha's wrist and popped his forearm, effectively breaking every bone in his arm. It was mangled and began turning five shades of black within seconds, crimson red spurting from his wounded wrist towards the ground.

Inuyasha bit his lip in agony before jumping down to the dirt-covered ground, blood beginning to stain his fire red robe. The pain ripped through him ten-fold but it was nothing compared to the anger that was bleeding through his vision.

He _couldn't_ have heard that right, he just **couldn't**.

"Inuyasha."

"Stay out this Kaede! You knew, _**you knew**_." His tone was dark and there was a tinge of hurt in it as continued to glare heatedly at his bastard of a brother who stood precariously across from him. "Why the hell didn't you fucking tell me?!" He pulled Tessaiga from it's black sheath and he watched with rapid eyes as his Tou-san's katana formed into it's giant, iron steel.

"For this exact reason! Ye need to control yourself, _**Inuyasha**_." Kaede pounded her old, wooden staff onto the ground with sternness, her one eye narrowing finely at the Inuyoukai's tense forms. "Ye need to look past your anger. Right now, ye –

"Kaede-san!"

Her bed of gray whipped around towards the hill where the Well was situated, dark eye squinting at the small hurried form making it's way towards her larger hut. She turned away from the two feuding brother's and focused her gaze upon Sango's harried expression and frighten form.

Kaede swept to her immediately, tucking her staff against the sleeve of her miko garb. "Child, what ails ye?"

Sango shook her furiously, wringing her fingers together worriedly just as Miroku came bounding out.

"Sango-chan? What happened?" The houshi wrapped his arms around her worried form and she turned into his comforting embrace before tears began to spill forth from her cheeks.

"It's Kirara," From the way she had worded it, Inuyasha did not like the sound of that. Really, just when his day couldn't get _**more**_ fucked up. "Miroku, she...s-he fell..It took me by surprise and I tried to catch her...but...something seemed to have pulled her down."

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed and he ignored Inuyasha's angry form as he leaped up into the sky and made quick work of the hill. He ran swiftly through the dead forest and stopped deftly by the open meadow that surrounded the bone-eaters Well.

"What the fucking hell..."

The hanyou seemed to take the words right out of his mouth.

A black, cloaked figure arose from the dark depths, a deep and dark cackle echoing across the small clearing. He narrowed his steeled visage and placed a hand upon the hilt of Bakusaiga. The Well was hidden from sight but Sesshoumaru could barely make out the pure, black vines that began leaking out from the darkness within.

The being before him was dark and strange. It was neither youkai or human, nor did it have a distinct scent. Everything had a specific scent, no matter dead or alive. For some reason, he couldn't seem to sense _**anything**_ from the looming figure before him.

And before he knew it, he drew Bakusaiga from it's sheath, the extremity filling the cool atmosphere with such power that it practically tore through the surrounding trees. Tessaiga's wind breathed beside him like a gentle caress and Inuyasha stepped up next to him with his eyes keenly trained upon the being floating above the Well.

"**Kaze ****No**** Kizu!**"

"**Toh****ou**** Seiryu!**"

The wave of green-yellow energy flashed before their gold eyes like bolts of levin, swirling together despite it's conflicting elements.

But that dark cackle just filled the cold, starless sky with contempt.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's how this thing is gonna work guys. Each chapter will be in a different timeline, kay? Just to ease some of the confusion. Believe me, it only gets more confusing. Now, read and review my lovelies. It makes me happy 3


	4. Enraptured

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and not me.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Enraptured **

A question plagued Touga's mind as he trekked along the dirt pathway. It concerned the human miko his eldest had "saved" from her near-death experience from the heavens. A lot of his men began sneering, assessing the woman-child with guarded eyes from her display of power only **days** ago. They didn't trust her, unconscious or not.

Touga didn't know whom she may be or her purpose for appearing at such a time (and place), but he would not question power when it looked him in the eye. Something about the female woman spoke to him, _**called**_to him.

_**She's different. **_

_Indeed._

It was quiet for the most part, only the barest amount of sunlight peaking through the clouded skies parted above. Droplets fell placidly across his marked cheeks, trailing lightly down his damp neck into his already soaked haori. The top-knot his hair had been in was released in favor of allowing the strands to dry normally, least his band smell with all the rain it seemed to soak up. His armor seemed to clank with every movement as he kept up pace at the front, footsteps light and measured; it appeared part of his breast plate had cracked down the middle though. Touga had to remember to pay Totosai a visit later, perhaps when the matter of the female woman was sorted.

It would be about two more days travel to the Western Palace, at the human-like pace he set. For good reason, though.

As the rain began to completely thin, his eyes drew to the remaining youkai among his ranks. There were very few of them littered about, bodies tired and battered from the strenuous battle they fought in. Sogetsu did quite a number on his army. Many fell and Touga knew he'd need to pay condolences to the young Kitsune Cardinal Lord. He didn't usually fight along Kitsune's since his Inuyoukai breathern were unused to such accommodations. They were bred for battle but they didn't like..._**change**_. It wasn't what they used to. But he was Alpha and his voice overruled any strayed opinion.

Shessoumaru's defiance was a prime example; he knew, from the start, that his eldest would oppose such a blatant idea. It took a few sparse moments of his time, but, in the end, Sesshoumaru submitted and saw reason. Albeit, a bit childishly, and with a clear dislike for his person.

_**The boy will learn, in time. **_

_One can only hope._

Touga may have been foolish, but he used Sogetsu's threat as a means to harmonize the Eastern and Western lands as a unit. Sesshoumaru didn't understand yet, not yet. They may have avoided a war with the Panthers, but his youkai instincts told him to tread careful ground. The fight may have been won, but the battle was far from over.

_Perhaps, one day, I may chose to retire._ _Perhaps._

As his gold gaze focused upon the dirt-pathway, Touga spared his eldest a glance, who, at this point, had been eerily quiet and (dare he say) content. Sesshoumaru was just a bit behind him, to his right. But the dog general's focal point was clearly centered upon the small bundle wrapped up in his mokomoko.

The miko, the mysterious Hime who fell from the gale's above. Many of the youkai began adapting the name for they hadn't learned her true name. He doubted they much less cared; for all they knew, she was a miko, a miko with power who could obliterate them.

She was an enigma of sorts, a perplexing puzzle that he was **dying** to solve. He didn't want to sound like a Neko, but, he was quite curious about the tiny woman-child that seemed to have enraptured his son's attention; never mind that his interest was piqued as well. And from the eyes that seemed to linger a bit too long upon the girl's bare legs, Touga knew a few others _lusted_ after her as well.

It was expected, but seemed to make him all the more uncomfortable. **Especially** Sesshoumaru. Not two days and the boy was already beginning to show signs of being...difficult. He knew the girl had his older son's scent laced with hers, a claim of sorts. And while it disturbed him slightly that his youngest pups scent lingered upon her soft flesh as well, he'd determine an explanation for that at a later time. Perhaps when his eldest wasn't doting on her every whim. While that, itself, confused him, Touga could not deny the sheer excitement he felt at the prospect of picking apart the young miko bit by bit. He wanted to – **needed** to learn, _**everything**_.

_It may be a bit too early for that, though. _

But his beast – Kami, it spoke, roared, **rattled **the invisible chains he'd place upon it _**long **_before any of his pups had been even heard of. It shocked him, for a moment, before he was able to calm it down enough to comprehend what exactly it was muttering about.

Blood.

Scent.

Claimed.

In all his centuries of living, Touga had honestly never smelt anything as delectable than that of the female woman-child tucked in his son's arms. Her scent immediately became addictive, like second nature to his own smell. _So...__**erotic**__. _The need to bottle it up and keep it with him always seemed to cross his mind every now and then. An absurd idea, maybe, but Touga couldn't seem to help himself. It was such a wondrous smell that not even _**Izayoi**_ had possessed when she was still alive. It was tantalizing, really.

And dangerous, oh so dangerous. Her blood seemed to call to him – to his beast. It shook him to his core, running along his human-like flesh like little dancing sprites. His heart thundered loudly beneath the confines of his chest, a primal urge suddenly overcoming him. He felt the need to mate – to fuck, as his beast would supply.

Something happened, Touga knew.

And as his golden visage leered silently at the woman-child's tender expression flitted upon her flawless face, he knew something just didn't quite bode well with the current situation. He'd attain his answers, soon, very soon.

And as if Sesshoumaru could peruse his thoughts, he tightened his hold of the female miko, hiding her battered and bloody body from all lingering eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**999**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The shack stood still stock still. Light poured through the wooden planks and an odorous stench began to fill her nose as consciousness slowly crept upon her.

It was dark though, when she awoke, a slight chill running along her smooth skin. It was cold too, she noted, as the wind rode over her hued cheeks and tickled her bare feet. Her eyes were misty, still hazy with sleep. But her body, for the most part, felt warm. Something was wrapped around her, keeping the cold at bay. For some reason, she felt safe. Content. She snuggled deeper into the warmth, ignoring the slight pulse it began to give off as she soaked up it's heat and soon, began to lull her into another deep sleep.

The cold air breezed upon her feet again, this time the chill running up her spine and along her naked flesh. Kagome shot up at that sudden realization, alarmed to feel her body clad in nothing but her nakedness! Fear crept up, slowly, at first, as she looked down at the fluffy white warmth that seemed to engulf her petite body.

Her blue eyes widen in sudden disbelief. She recognized **this** particular mokomoko _**anywhere**_. _Why is –_

But her current train of thought was interrupted as the flaps to the shack parted and a familiar, silver-haired Ice Lord stepped inside. He ducked his head as he stepped through, his silver tresses spilling over his shoulder and breast plate. His golden eyes had been in a downcast but the minute his gaze flitted up to meet her own, Kagome couldn't help the dread that suddenly filled her.

Suddenly her memories came flooding back to her at lightning speed, flashing before her eyes so quick that she felt her heart might burst at how rapidly it was beating.

_Oh Kami, this isn't good. I can't remember what happened last. I fell through the well and...and...nothing. I think I hit my head against something because I lost consciousness after that and woke up...here. _

Kagome's eyes grew distant as she searched her mind for a plausible solution. An answer, anything, anything at all to explain her current situation. Her hands were getting shaky as she pressed her cold fingers to her temple, massaging gently to ease the tension in her mind. She noticed though, with a wince, that her chest had been bound and wrapped securely, if the bandages across her breasts were a dead giveaway. Her lip seemed to have gained a cut, since it hurt every time she smoothed her tongue over it. Other than the bandages, her body was bare of any clothing.

"Are you well?"

The sudden question pierced her ailed thoughts and Kagome reprimanded herself for forgetting that he was here, with her. _Of all the people in the world, it had to be __**him**__._ She noted, with confusion, that his usually blank expression was slightly laced with something akin to...worry? Was that it? She couldn't determine what it was but there was something different about the way he seemed to _**gaze**_ at _**her**_.

Subconsciously, she wrapped mokomoko around her even tighter, try as she might to hide whatever parts of her Sesshoumaru obviously hadn't yet seen. Inuyasha was going to have a fit once he found out. But she was sure he'd been a gentleman about it. This was Sesshoumaru was she talking about, the cold, brooding Ice Lord that never seemed to speak two words to her unless it was absolutely necessary. But still, a girl could only hope.

"Your heart has picked up a profound beat, are your injuries ailing you?" His golden gaze never faltered from her own as he moved closer, his strikingly white haori and hakama seemingly bare and...unusual. Kagome noted that his sash was different; instead of the blue and yellow he usually sported around his waist, it was dyed green and yellow. And Bakusaiga, it was missing. Which was odd. "This one is not the best healer but most, if not all of your injuries, should be healed."

When he knelt down in front of her, her cobalt irises continued to stare into those bottomless, gold fathoms that seemed to swim with emotion that she never knew Sesshoumaru possessed. Something was different about him, she just knew.

"I'm – " _Wait. Did he just say what I think he said? _

It was a minute before she answered, as her eyes began to uncharacteristically widen in dread and then, slowly narrow in what seemed to be anger.

"You healed me with your saliva?! But – why didn't you take me to Inuyasha and let Kaede heal me?! Not that I'm not grateful, I am, by the way. But – that's crossing the line! And my clothes! Where are they?! Why – " Her bout of anger got the best of her and soon, her angry shouts shot through the cracks of the old hut they were in and the whole encampment began to rise in amusement.

The flaps opened again, this time, to reveal a slightly taller youkai that made a strikingly similar resemblance to that of Inuyasha's Tou-san – Inutaisho. But he's dead, right? I mean, there's no possible way I'm looking at him right now.

"Sesshoumaru? Is all well with the little miko? I can hear her clamor's from across the encampment."

Kagome felt a slight shiver run pleasantly down her spine, the deep timbre of his voice penetrating her guarded walls she nearly always had up. Goose bumps covered her flesh at his piercing gaze, silver locks pulled up into a high pony tail and leveled eyes sat upon high cheekbones. She noted his single, jagged stripe across his cheeks and the intense expression he wore upon his flawless face. His dark skin contrasted with the predominate haori he sported and if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's near-pale flesh, Kagome could almost mistake them for brothers.

She couldn't help but stare, in surprise and in fear, at the implications of what his presence meant. Dread seemed to be a common feeling for it didn't seem to leave her as she tried her hardest to calm down. But her chest kept thundering and her heart was hammering till she could hear it in her ears.

"Aiko?"

The question in Sesshoumaru's voice inflamed the dread that she felt was pooling at the pit of her stomach as both father and son stood before her, in all their Inuyoukai glory. Never mind that the Ice Lord probably refered to her as 'little one'. It sounded a bit too affectionate to her – she couldn't be too sure, what with the pounding in her ears getting louder and louder. She shut her blue eyes tightly, bringing her cold fingers up to her forehead once again to massage her furrowed temples.

_I don't understand...what's – _

Suddenly her world began to spiral out of control and her body slipped of it's own accord, subconscious clear but mind thoroughly tired out.

Sesshoumaru was there to catch her in an instant, still thoroughly confused from the tiny miko's outburst at the mention of healing methods. Especially the mention of his youngest brother, Inuyasha. It was as if she knew him personally. Which, was quite odd since he knew his Tou-san never allowed anyone but his caretaker near the young pest. And how did she come to know his name? _So strange. So strange indeed._

"Lay her down upon the hay, Sesshoumaru. And place her..._kimono_ by her side. I assume when she wakes she'll be wanting her garments back." Touga's amusement was clear as his eldest gathered the woman-child in his arms, cradling her body to his chest like he would a child before placing her softly upon the stacks of hay cluttered in the corner of the hut.

_We have lots to discuss when you awake, little one. _

* * *

**A/N: **Forgive me for not updating sooner, I apologize! I hit a block and couldn't find the time to update. But, alas, I have updated! BOOYAH! Also, I haven't had the chance to look this over so please excuse any grammar mistakes. In all honesty, I'm really iffy about this chapter...I dunno...did I capture InuPapa right? Did the dialogue flow correctly? I admit, Young Sessy may be a tad bit...OOC. I'm trying my hardest to keep him in character, I promise. Anyway, red and review my lovelies!


End file.
